A certain transfer
by G.D.Roger
Summary: AU? When academy city is destroyed, where will all the students go? for kamijou touma and the rest of class 1 '7 the answer is kuoh academy. "His name means 'he who exorcises the devil and steals his harem', he will use his right fist to destroy your illusions of creating one!" -hyodou issei. A translation of my fic 'una cierta transferencia', just to improve my English


**YO! IM ROGER!**

 **I decided to translate this fic to improve my writing in English, since I am good at reading and listening to the language, but to write and speak it is a completely different story**

 **do not expect very often updates, it tooks me 4 days to translate just this chapter and I don´t want to use google sama´s help... yet**  
 **the original story is already in chapter 12, so I cann´t change it based on your comments, but you are welcome to do it, well maybe I can change some details but no more. don´t waste more time here, see you at the bottom**

 **DISCLAIMER: my mom told me that I could own the world, but apparently not any of the franchises on which this fanfic is based. shame**

* * *

 _-Thank you for understanding me, although it was for a short time, I was very happy to live with you-_  
 _-Everything went according to plan, even if I am stopped now, the world will not survive one more day-_  
 _-This is the last gift of the gods, either a blessing or a curse ... Kamijou Touma live!-_  
 _-Oi GREAT RED, DAMN OVERGROWN LIZARD! DON´T GET INTO THIS! -_  
 _-he will forget everything that happened here, so, Kamijou Touma, take a new opportunity-_

* * *

 **KKSSHHH -** this is amazing! Academy City is sinking! The authorities are in frenzy; apparently a terrorist attack destroyed the system that keeps afloat the artificial island! We can see on the screen many buildings collapse! Fortunately the evacuation tasks are over, thanks to the skills of some "Espers" casualties have not been reported yet, we will continue informing - **KSSSHHH  
**

Kamijou Touma awoke in a place he didn't know, after every conflict he awoked in a hospital room he knew so well as his own room, but this time awoke in a luxurious room, as if he were in a 5-star hotel, which made him wonder what the hell had happened after he tried to stop the madman who wanted to destroy academy city, and he failed, it was clear he hadn´t died as he thought before he saw the timer of that hidden bomb reaches zero, Kamijou thought the bomb should not be so powerful so ... Where was him? And what happened with Academy City? The train of thought Kamijou stopped when he heard the double doors of the room opened, who entered first was ... a maid? No, not just a maid, it was a super beautiful maid oneesan! Well, given the appearance of the place where he was, it would not be strange, who came in after was what weirded out Kamijou, was a tall man, youthful appearance and the reddest hair he had ever seen, he was also dressed in clothes quite odd, odd enough to momentarily ignore the beautiful maid oneesan

"Oh I see you woke up, how do you feel my young guest?" The man spoke, his tone was friendly and had a big smile on his face

"My body hurts a lot and I have a terrible headache, but I think to have survived a bomb explosion I'm pretty good, by the way, do you mind telling me where am I?" Before the statement Kamijou man's eyes redhead widened with surprise

"a bomb? Wow! To survive that... you must be the luckiest person in the world" the redheaded man said with a big smile, still surprised

"Je, lucky? This Kamijou-san is the opposite to that, you could say I'm the unluckiest person in the world" by the way he said it, he made the redhead believe that he was not kidding with that

"Well this is also a possibility, and to answer your question we are my castle in the underworld, my name is Sirzechs Lucifer one of 4 maou, Kamijou-san right?" The redhead known as Sirzechs introduced himself, watching with amusement Kamijou reactions to what he had said

"Underworld ... maou… Lucifer... pfff yeah right, are not you too old to have chuunibyou?" Kamijou knew he was being rude, but that oddly dressed redhead guy was saying stupid things

"W-What!? I don´t! I really am a maou! Maybe Lucifer is not my birth name but it is true that I currently carry that title!" Sirzechs was so shocked that he could not help but defend himself speaking unnecessary things, he expected confusion and fear from the boy, not that he just treated him like a madman

"Is this some kind of joke or scam? Things like gods or demons do not exist, if you are really Lucifer Where are your horns, the tail and the trident? Besides all the fire and brimstone, if this is some recruiting method for some kind of sect- "

"Hey! That's very racist! Not all demons have horns! And I must let you know that the underworld is as good a place to live as the human world! Do you want proofs? Look!" Then the redhead back sprouted a pair of black wings

"Wow! It's that some kind of esper power or CGI? "

"Grrr ... You little son of a-"

"Kamijou sama, if you cannot believe the words of Lucifer sama, I suggest you to take a look at the sky through the window" the maid oneesan intervened before his master lost his patience

When Kamijou did what he was told he was speechless, SKY WAS PURPLE! He turn to see the maid and as if to confirm that they were telling the truth, a pair of wings appeared from her back

"THAT ... THAT MEANS I DIE AND I WENT TO HELL!? GAAAAA! FUKOUDA! AND I THOUGHT I WAS A GOOD PERSON! NO! GOD PROBABLY SENT ME TO HELL FOR DENYING HIS BLESSINGS, God is much more spiteful than I thought, or am I here for not believing in him? That's not my fault! Grow in... ACADEMY CITY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAPPEN TO ACADEMY CITY?" At the memory of what had happened before his supposed death Kamijou was frantic, he no longer cared whether he was dead or not, as long as everyone in Academy City were safe

The maou was again surprised by the words of the young man in front of him, he had said some disturbing things, deny God's blessings? While it is true that God had died Michael was doing a great job keeping the system, so how a completely normal young man could deny his blessings? The other disturbing thing was that the kid was from Academy City and he had been in the place of the explosion that caused it to sink, from what he had seen a few hours ago the explosion had been quite powerful, how did he survive? And how had he reached the underworld right in front of his mansion? And most worrying, healing magic had had no effect on him, Sirzechs needed answers

"Very well, calm down first, now that you believe me, I'll tell you everything I know, but in return I want you to answer all the questions I ask afterwards, do you understand?" Sirzechs tried to calm the young man, the boy tried to calm himself and nodded, but he had a look of guilt and defeat on his face, which the maou recognized, was the look of someone when he could not protect what he most wanted

"First, academy city was destroyed and sank into the ocean" hearing that, Kamijou's expression sank further "but its inhabitants are safe, apparently evacuated on time" that made Kamijou raise his head, his expression totally changed, where before there was only despair, guilt and sadness, there was hope and happiness, tears started to come out of his eyes as he repeated himself "everyone is fine, everyone is fine" like a mantra

"And third, you're not dead, I found you quite live outside my residence, now that I answered your questions I want you to answer mine, right?" Kamijou stopped crying and turned to see the Maou with great relief

"Yes, I have just one more question, if I'm not dead how did I get here?"

The maou took a thoughtful expression and replied "well, that was going to be one of my questions since I'm honestly quite confused about that, and since you do not know how you survived I guess that's another question less, do you have any more questions?" Kamijou shaked his head "no, I guess that's all for now"

"Well, now to start with my questions, before, you said that you denied God's blessings, what did you mean by that? Does it have something to do with healing magic having no effect on you? "Sirzechs decided to cut to the chase

"Magic? Well, I guess that would make sense" it was time for Kamijou to adopt a thoughtful pose "I guess it's because my right hand, really, my right hand has a power called imagine breaker that denies any kind of supernatural power, be it a railgun or telepathy, as long as it is a esper power, my right hand can deny it even if I don´t want to, I suppose magic could also be included in that since it is supernatural, and about the blessings of God, since I remember I had very bad luck so when I found out that I had this power I assumed that my hand canceled the blessings of God and that's why I had bad luck, I did not really believe in something like God, it just came out that way, although if I'm talking to Lucifer I guess god exists" when he finished, Kamijou scratched the back of his neck something embarrassed

Now, Sirzechs was quite surprised, a power that denied any kind of supernatural power, if the other factions found out about it, it could break the delicate balance in which they found thus restarting the war, this was very disturbing, and he was from Academy City, the capital of human science, before, he had not given much importance to the fact that they could create espers, it seemed strange that espers could not use magic, much less reincarnated in devils, since the reaction of these two opposing powers could kill them immediately, and there was the fact that no Esper had a sacred gear, so he agreed to leave academy city alone, but if they could give skills like that to anyone ... humans could easily destroy the three factions, first he needed to know how powerful was that skill

"Grayfia could you make a barrier around the two of us? Make it as powerful as possible"

"As ordered Sirzechs sama" concentrating as much as possible, Grayfia extended his two arms and after a few minutes, a semitransparent barrier surrounded the two devils

"Now, Kamijou-kun would you mind touching this? I wonder how powerful is this ability of yours"

"Ok" using his right hand Kamijou touched the barrier Grayfia had created and ... nothing happened the maou breathed a sigh of relief

"Well, apparently you can´t deny things powerful enough"

"Hey? That means maid san is very powerful?" Kamijou was surprised "well, thinking it, to be the maid of Lucifer mean she should be very strong"

Upon hearing this Sirzechs smiled foolishly with an expression of triumph and hands on his hips "hehe Grayfia chan is not just a maid, she is my wife and queen of my nobility, she is known as the strongest queen!"

"EEHH! YOUR WIFE!?" Kamijou was shocked, the reason... "you force your wife to wear a maid uniform!? I would never believe that Lucifer had that kind of fetish! You really are a demon king!"

"... huh? W-Wait! I do not force her to use that! While it's true that I love maid suits, Grayfia chan refuses to use other things while she works, she does not even want to wear nekomimi to complement her outfit! IN ADDITION I AM A SISCON!"

"maids and siscon, you really remind me of someone I know, besides, the nekomimi would not fit, if you want her to wear nekomimi you must first do something with her long skirt! Short skirts and nekomimi, is what makes it so moe!"

"Nonono you don´t understand, the serious expression of Grayfia and Nekomimi is what would give her a lot of moe points!"

"Moron! Serious expressions and mature women with nekomimi do not get along! The truly moe would be an expressionless Loli with nekomimi, when you put nekomimi to Grayfia san you are only discarding her charm of mature onnesan and that is a crime!"

"You are the moron if you do not understand; maid suits and nekomimi always go together!"

"not when that reduces points of attraction to the onnesan that uses them!, I already told you! if you want a dandere with nekomimi get yourself a Loli! BUT THE LOLIS WILL NEVER OVERCOME AN ONNESAN TYPE!"

"OH! I UNDERSTAND, YOU HAVE A FETISH FOR THE ONNESAN TYPE RIGHT!? BUT THAT FETISH TURNS YOU BLIND TOWARDS ALL OTHER POSSIBILITIES THAT A GREAT FIGURE LIKE THAT OF GRAFIA CHAN HAS TO OFFER!"

"YES! I LIKE THE DORM MANAGER ONNESAN! BUT YOU ARE THE BLIND! YOU ARE TOO MUCH FOCUSED ON PUTTING HER NEKOMIMI THAT YOU CAN NOT SEE THAT WITH THAT YOU WILL REMOVE ALL AN IMPORTANT PART OF HER MATURE CHARM! IT´S LIKE ADDING MORE AND MORE DETAILS TO A PICTURE UNTIL AT THE END YOU CAN NOT SEE WHAT IT WAS ORIGINALLY!" at this point Kamijou and Sirzechs were screaming and crashing their heads against each other

"We're talking about Nekomimi! NO WAY they look bad on anyone!"

"I AM NOT SAYING THAT IT WILL SEE BAD! I'M TELLING YOU THAT IT WILL REST POINTS TO HER NATURAL CHARM AS AN ONNESAN!"

"THE NEKOMIMIS ARE UNIVERSAL!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU ARE AN IDIOT! ARE YOU THE SORT OF PEOPLE THAT WOULD PUT MAYONNAISE TO RISE JUST BECAUSE THEY COMBINED WELL? WOULD YOU DO THE SAME WITH RAMEN OR SUSHI!?"

"YOU ARE THE IDIOT! WHAT'S ABOUT PUTTING MAYONNAISE TO RICE!? AND PUTTING NEKOMIMI TO GRAFIA CHAN IS LIKE TO USE SOY SAUCE, DOES NOT MATTER IF IT IS RICE, RAMEN OR SUSHI, SOY SAUCE ONLY IMPROVES TASTE! GRAFIA CHAN MUST USE NEKOM-GAAAAA!"

The argument between the two idiots was stopped abruptly in the form of a blow to the maou when the patience of Grayfia LucIfuge came to an end

"Sirzechs sama, Kamijou sama, I am going to ask you to refrain from discussing whether or not the use of nekomimi affects my appearance, in addition Sirzechs-sama in case you had not noticed the barrier was destroyed long ago"

"Grayfia chan how cruel of you, the nekomi-GAAAA!" Sirzechs was once again silenced by a Grayfia attack

"Please return to the original topic of your conversation" Grayfia's tone left no room for replies, it was really scary, but behind all that fear he felt, Kamijou could see a slight shade of rose on Grayfia's face

Immediately the maou recovered from the attack and adopted a serious pose "so that power of yours seems to take a while to deny something very powerful, Grayfia, when was the barrier destroyed?"

"When Sirzechs sama was complaining about my choice of wardrobe, and to clarify I just used this because I am the head maid of the family, and I have to take my responsibilities as such seriously, unlike some maou who just wants to laze"

Sirzechs nodded "hmmm Falium could learn many things from you WAIT! JUST KIDDING! I will take my job seriously, I promise!"

"Back to the subject, tell me Kamijou-kun, that ... Imagine Breaker, how many people with that ability is in Academy City?"

"As far as I know, only me, I'm not very sure but if there was someone else I would not be listed as the weakest Esper in academy city" Kamijou once again put a hand to the back of his neck, somewhat ashamed

"Wait, the weakest? But that power is something really amazing. How is it possible that you are considered the weakest? Academy city must have really monstrous people if they consider a power like yours the weakest" This worried the Maou very much, if the boy in front of him, who destroyed one of Grayfia's barriers with a single touch was the weakest, he did not want imagine what the strongest could do

"Oh that's just because my results in the power measurement exams is always zero, apparently the imagine breaker denies my own AIM field, that's why I'm technically the weakest even though I have a power, there are other people who do not have powers in absolute those are the zero level, the strongest are the level 5" that brought some relief to the maou

"And it does not bother you to be classified as the weakest? I do not lie when I say that that power of yours is incredible"

"No, to tell the truth I think I'm really grateful, if I was not considered the weakest, I would not have been able to help people like I did"

"What do you mean?" Now Maou was curious, that perhaps a better status position would not allow him to help people much easier? Although in a way he understood it, as one of the 4 Maou he could not simply help those who needed it, his actions had a lot of weight on society, but would it be the same case with that young man?

"Well ... there was a pretty twisted experiment that involved # 1 of level 5, to stop him I had to make the scientists in charge think that he was not as strong as they thought but very weak and therefore useless for his plans, so if he lost against me, the weakest of all academy city, the experiment would be canceled"

"And that would not make you the strongest?"

"No way, my ability only works against supernatural things, it does not make me stronger than other people, I am a simple level zero, it is impossible for me to be considered the strongest, it is said that a level 5 could fight against an entire army and win, I have to flee if I fight against 3 or more people" after finishing speaking Kamijou had to sit on the bed, he was still hurt and exhausted, and his headache was getting worse

"I see you're tired, let's leave this discussion for tomorrow, for now rest" Sirzechs went to the door followed by Grayfia but when he reached it he stopped" one last question: What will you do from now on? With academy city destroyed you do not have a place to return to"

"That's not true, my friends are alive, and I also have my family, they are probably worried about me so I have to go back quickly with them" the determination in Kamijou's face made the Maou smile

"Heh, well let me help you with that"

"Thank you very much Lucifer san"

"Call me just Sirzechs, hmmm ... you never told me your full name"

"Touma, Kamijou Touma"

"Well Touma-kun, rest, tomorrow will be a busy day" and with those words both Sirzechs and Grayfia left the room

* * *

 **OUT OF THE ROOM**

"Kamijou Touma, a real name a little worrying" reflects the current Lucifer

"He who purifies God and exorcises the devil, do you think that one day he might be an enemy?" Grayfia asked his lord

"I don´t think so, and I was referring to the other meaning of his name 'the invisible demon superior to God' Grayfia, I want you to investigate everything you can about academy city, for now I don´t think they want to make enemies of any of the 3 factions, but it is better to know about possible threats"

"As ordered, anything else Lucifer sama?"

"No, I think it's enough for today, we're also going to rest"

"Well, now that my duties as a servant-in-chief are over for today..." Grayfia's tone started sweet, but little by little it was gaining fury "I think we should talk very seriously about discussing with 16 year old boys about your fetishes" As if a reprimand from 'the professional Grayfia' was not enough, now came a much worse 'the wife Grayfia', needless to say that Sirzechs Lucifer did not sleep very well that night

* * *

 **KKKSSSSHHHHH** \- Harusegawa Naomi here, reporting for Channel 3 news, it has been 2 days since the famous island city "Academy City" suddenly sank in the ocean 3 kilometers from Tokyo Bay, due to a terrorist attack, it has been confirmed that all its inhabitants are well, it has also been confirmed that in a brief press conference that... - **KSSSHH**

 **KSSHHH** -the press conference that the academy city directors board convened is about to start, here will be announced the official report about the terrorist attack that sank the famous island, as well as the actions to be taken with respect to their students, we are just waiting that the representative of academy city... he is arriving, one of the 12 directors of Academy city, Tugotoshi Kaizumi... -

\- ... as for the students, thanks to the cooperation of the Ministry of Education of Japan and several private educational organizations, 60% of the students of the city, who comprehend the level zero and one, as well as those who did not participate in the curricular energy program, will be transferred to 31500 schools throughout the country, each school will host an entire class and a teacher, the preparations for the accommodation of the students are almost complete, there is also the case in which recent events many parents they will want to withdraw their children from our organization, and even if this goes against the clauses in the contracts they signed upon entering the academy city, we understand the situation, and the legal processes to withdraw their children will be announced this week, meanwhile, the students will remain with their families or in the case of not having one, them they will be temporarily located in some of the affiliated organizations of academy city, if everything goes as planned, these students will return to their education, which is our main interest, in no later than 2 weeks. Regarding the students of level 2 or higher ... - **KSSSHH**

* * *

Kamijou Touma sighed as he made his way to his new dormitory, too many things had happened and not even 3 months had passed since he entered high school, from fighting with accelerator, the most powerful level 5 esper, going through several encounters with a certain moody electromaster, to visit hell (literally) meet Lucifer and others maous and having a deadly adventure with them, the only good thing about that situation, is that he could see with his own eyes the definitive onnesan, although the maid suit and the fact that it was the Maou's wife and they had a son will subtract some points

He continued walking down the street following his parents, who insisted on taking him personally to his new residence, he could not blame them, after the terrorist attack in academy city he had been missing for almost a week, his mother was quite worried and his father had returned immediately after his business trip abroad, Kamijou had decided to go directly to his house, from there he called Komoe-sensei to say he was fine, that earned him a very long scolding from the part of the miniature teacher, but even so, these almost 2 weeks that happened with his parents were quite comforting for the whole family, Kamijou was really happy to have a family that loves him and supports him in his decisions

"Hey, dad, is there a long way to go? Are you sure you do not want me to help you with the bags?" The youngest Kamijou advanced to walk next to his father

"What do you say Touma!? At least let your father do this, not that there are many things, besides, according to Komoe sensei's call, there should not be much distance"

"Touma san lets your father do what he wants, he's just trying to show off in front of his family pretending to be great" his wife's comment made Kamijou Touya stumble a bit

"H-honey, you didn´t have to say it like that"

"Ara! Touya-san for me you will always be the best, no matter what you do" Kamijou's mother knew very well how to handle her husband

"SHIINA!" Kamijou Touya hugged his wife tightly "I LOVE YOU! TOUMA! WHAT DO YOU SEEM TO HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER OR SISTER!?"

"GAAAH! Do not do that in public! Or in front of me for that matter!" Touma liked that his parents loved each other so much, but it was something shameful and traumatizing to see them like that, and it was much more so at night in his house, his parents were not restrained when it came to showing their love, that and some dreams rare had deprived the unlucky young man of several full nights of rest

"Hehe, I see that you are still a child, someday when you grow up and marry someone you love, you will understand that there is no shame in showing your love, a real man is not afraid to show his feelings towards women"

"That's right Touma san, I just hope that when you grow up you do not become a _womanizing_ man like your father" Kamijou Shiina said with a pleasant smile, but a dark aura began to form around her

"bu-but honey w-what are you saying? you know you're the only woman for me" the older Kamijou started to sweat cold and backed away a bit, Touma also walked away, he could face criminals and psychotic espers, but he knew there was nothing else terrifying that a wife angry with her husband, he had confirmed it quite well during his stay in the underworld with Lucifer and the definitive onnesan

"Ara, I know that, but I wonder if Touya-san knows, you were very friendly with that train attendant"

"Huh? t-that was just because -" "KAMIYAN!" Kamijou Touya was interrupted when his only son was tackled by two young men

"GAAH Aogami, Tsuchimikado What the hell?" Touma tried to take them off, but his two friends didn´t move

"Nya kamiyan, where were you? When everyone evacuated the city nobody found you"

"That's right Kamijou, Komoe-sensei was very worried, the sensei looks so moe when she cries!"

"Ara ara Touma san are these young men your friends? They seem very animated" the dark aura that surrounded Kamijou Shiina was gone

"They are really energetic, they surprised me for a moment" both his mother and father were happy to see that Kamijou was accepted and had good friends, god knows he deserved them after all the things he lived as a child

"Yeah, these two are Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce, do not pay much attention" Kamijou replied as he got up

"That's cruel kamiyan" Tsuchimikado made a dramatic pose of pain

"Yes and we were very worried about you" Aogami imitated Tsuchimikado

"Guys..." Kamijou was moved, not that he did not believe they were his real friends, but...

"Without you, who will receive the punishments of Komoe sensei for us" Aogami ruined his moving moment

"Yes, no one else has the ability to run to the store and buy bentos for everyone in between classes"

"You two... haa... fukouda" Kamijou let out a sigh as he lamented being moved by his two friends

"Cheer up Kamijou! you will not believe what I found out when I was walking around the city. You see…"

The small group walked the rest of the way while the younger ones chatted animatedly, after a couple of blocks they finally reached what would be the future residence of Kamijou Touma and the other students of the group 1º '7.

"Nya, it's big right? unfortunately the rooms are not, but at least they have a bathroom, the rooms of the girls are from the second to the fourth floor, and that of the boys from the fifth to the seventh, the first floor has a large dining area, a kitchen and most important ... THE KOMOE-SENSEI ROOM!" exclaimed Tsuchimikado using one arm to hold Kamijou's shoulders while waving the other towards the sky

"Haa… I envy you guys, to live with Komoe-sensei, you are lucky" Aogami said quite jealous

"Huh? You will not live here Aogami?" Kamijou was confused

"No, no, although I'm dying to live with Komoe-sensei, I found a better place, I came here as soon as I found out where they transferred us and I was looking for a place according to my tastes, I had a hard time finding it but I found a department Over a coffee shop that has waitresses in maid uniforms, is not that great? I will be living with a lot of maids" Aogami was very excited to say that

"It's not like it going to change a lot then, you used to live in a bakery and they have good maid outfits, but there's nothing like real nya"

"I do not understand how you did it, but a waitress does not count as maid, no matter what she uses" Kamijou could not remain silent, but before the idiot trio began to argue they were interrupted by Touma's father

"Hey Touma, hurry up, we have to see your sensei and then unpack your stuff"

"ok! I'm coming!" Waving a hand said goodbye to his friends he reached his parents

When they entered the building they saw that there were already quite a few of Kamijou's classmates, some were saying goodbye to their parents while others were just hanging out, it was one of these who noticed the newcomers

"Hey it's Kamijou!" Shouted a boy who see him, instantly everyone turned to see him

"It's true it's Kamijou" "Kamijou!? I thought he was dead" "Is Kamijou alive?" "Gaaaa! Damn I owe Tsuchimikado a thousand yen!"

"Kamijou chan! Sensei was very worried about you!" Komoe ran to where the Kamijou family was, she was about to cry

"Kamijou Touma! How dare you make Komoe sensei cry!" Fukiyose Seiri, the iron wall girl immediately verbally attacked Touma

"Kamijou, it's good to see you again" quietly and with hardly presence Himegami Aisa also greeted Kamijou, but inside she was quite excited

"Oh Fukiyose, Himegami is also good to see you, amm hello Komoe sensei, I'm sorry to have worried you" Touma was somewhat embarrassed, he did not want to draw so much attention when his parents were next to him

"Kamijou chan can leave your things in your room, I need to talk to your parents, you can check which is your room on that wall" Komoe instructed Kamijou that he obeyed taking the suitcases that his father had and left

As expected with his luck, he touched the farthest room on the seventh floor, when he saw the plaque on the door next to his, Kamijou could not help sighing

"Neighbors again Tsuchimikado" he said to himself

When he opened the door he could see that indeed, the room was quite small, had a small wardrobe, a single bed and a desk, there was a door that probably led to the bathroom, if he could guess, Kamijou would say that the room is near half of the size that its previous one in city academy, counting the kitchen

Unpacking his things, which were mainly clothes, school supplies and some souvenirs that his father had bought during his trips, according to him brought good luck, which Kamijou doubted, and began to put it in its place.

After a while it was almost over when someone knocked on the door of their room and their parents came in

"Ara, it's smaller than I thought" "mmm you're right, Touma, are you sure you want to stay here? I know we already had this conversation but, you can always stay at home and attend a nearby school"

"Do not worry, I'll be fine, now that I'm not in academy city I can visit you often, I promise"

"It's your decision, I trusted you, well, it's almost time for us to leave, what do you think if we eat something and then rest a little? Tomorrow you restart your classes and I do not want you to be exhausted your first day in your new school"

"Very well" so the Kamijou family left the small room in search of a place to eat

It was already night when Kamijou returned to his room, apparently they also had a curfew in this place, his parents had already left and he was preparing to sleep

"Kuoh academy huh? Why do I feel that tomorrow my misfortune will attack stronger than ever? I guess I'll have to deal with that when it happens"

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Sirzechs sama, why you take so much trouble for Kamijou sama to attend the Kuoh academy?" The definitive onnesan-err… Grayfia, the chief maid of the Gremory family asked her master and husband

"I likeTouma kun, I did not want him to attend that other school, I do some research and that Ishiyama high school is not a nice place, and I'm curious to know how Rias reacts to his presence, somehow I feel it will be very helpful to my little sister "

"Ishiyama is famous even in the underworld, I can only feel sorry for those who have been sent there instead"

"Well, at least nobody was sent to the youkai academy, right?"

 **MEANTIME**

"Be careful boy, the youkai academy is a very scary place" Hamasura Shiage was getting off of a pretty old yellow bus, when the driver spoke to him with a voice that made his hair stand on end

"Heh, I do not think it's more frightening than Mujino angry, if I manage to survive that, a simple school is nothing"

* * *

 **THE BOTTOM**

 **Well, that's all for now, feel free to comment what you think, as I said, I want to improve my English writing, so I would be very grateful if you told me the er** **rors or mistakes in my grammar and vocabulary**  
 **Also, if you have questions or doubts, I gladdy will espond you**

 **-ROGER OUT... peace**


End file.
